Talk:Krogan Battlemaster
Shepard as a Battlemaster Given that Grunt refers to Shepard as his Battlemaster, continues to address the Commander as such, and that this designation is approved by the Shaman, would it make sense to list Shepard as a Battlemaster? More, does this imply that it's possible (though unlikely and exceedingly rare) for a non-krogan to be considered a Battlemaster? 02:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that the name Battlemaster could reffer to a leader on the Krogan society more than just the biotics (not saying that the biotics are not important in the role of the battlemaster but help them). I see this because a normal krogan is strong, but a biotic krogan is a very strong member of that species, so, the biotics would help them rise above the rest of the krogan in general, but by being the strongest among them, and Shepard is a very strong man (or woman), so he (or she) could become a leader among the krogan (if he or she where a krogan). But well, thats what i think, i dont know about you guys. (Changonauta 23:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC)) :Missed this when it was first posted. Basically, no. Shepard should not be listed as a battlemaster. For the same reason that we don't note on Grunt's page that his name is Urdnot Grunt, or that he is later known as Urdnot Grunt. The reason for this is because it doesn't necessarily happen. If you don't complete Grunt's loyalty mission, he doesn't refer to Shepard as his battlemaster, and the Shaman doesn't approve of it. SpartHawg948 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Split (class) Becuase we have articles for the powers of the character class in ME, and pages for the various character classes, I think that this article should remove that information to that specific page and leave this one for a general article for Battlemasters. Lancer1289 22:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Disagree. Seems to me that what applies to the class also applies to krogan battlemasters in general. Dammej 22:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well those stats only apply to Wrex, we don't know if those stats and talents apply to anyone else, so that boils down to speculation. Which is the reason I proposed it. Lancer1289 22:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Split (enemy) This one is really cut and dry, moving the tactics section of the article to the new enemy article. That way this article could be left just for an article about Krogan Battlemsaters, like the Ardat-Yakshi article and its Ardat-Yakshi (power) counterpart. Lancer1289 22:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Tactics should only apply to enemies that are named Krogan Battlemaster. Dammej 22:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with this as well. GrandMoffVixen 17:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Battlemaster Due to growing disambiguity, I recommend dropping 'Krogan' on this page's title, and/or creating a Battlemaster (disambiguation) page; in this way, all 'battle master-related' pages link to each other. Justicar isnt called "Asari Justicar", just to give an example. --Falconeye (talk) 21:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm putting up a move proposal for you. Trandra (talk) 23:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Move proposal As suggested by Falconeye in the heading above, I'm proposing that this page be simply named "Battlemaster." Please vote below with # ~~~~ ;Support #--Falconeye (talk) 00:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ;Neutral #Trandra (talk) 23:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ;Against #Lancer1289 (talk) 23:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) #Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 23:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- The move proposal is rejected 1-1-2. The page will not be moved. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC)